The present invention relates to a flavorful condiment useful for enhancing the flavor of meat and other foods, and in particular to a process for providing a flavorful dry condiment suitable as a steak sauce.
Typical condiments include catsup, mustard, steak sauce, barbeque sauces, salad dressings, and the like. These condiments are primarily comprised of liquids and are generally available only in liquid form. There is a consumer need for dry, solid condiments which provide the customer with greater convenience. For example, there is a need for a dry steak sauce flavoring condiment. Condiments such as steak sauces are often used outdoors where liquid sauces and glass bottling present greater disadvantages. A solid condiment avoids these disadvantages by providing a product that is dry, premixed, easily stored, conveniently shipped or transported, and easily mixed with the juices of the food (e.g., meat) or other aqueous liquid to provide a liquid sauce. The added convenience to consumers demonstrate the desireability of providing a dry, solid condiment.
It would be highly desirable to provide a product for enhancing the flavor of meat and other foods and a process for producing a dry flavor enhancing condiment useful to enhance the flavor of food such as steak.